Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an image processing apparatus for extracting and processing a person area from an input image and a method of controlling the same.
Description of Related Art
In a smartphone or the like small digital image processing apparatus, an image sensor or a lens aperture is so small that it is virtually impossible to get a shallow depth of field for extracting only a person area from a photographed image.
In this case, the small digital image processing apparatus has to employ an infrared sensor or a stereo camera, or photograph many images successively to generate a depth map and then extract a person area.
However, the generation of the depth map has problems that a complicated photographing process using a complex photographing interface and a considerable number of operations are needed.